


Trampoline

by LadySorcha



Series: She [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySorcha/pseuds/LadySorcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She whimpers in her sleep. Twisting and turning her body tangling in the covers. She rolls into me and wraps herself around me. Her fingers dig into my back, almost hard enough to draw blood. </p>
<p>“Don’t leave,” she whispers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampoline

She whimpers in her sleep. Twisting and turning her body tangling in the covers. She rolls into me and wraps herself around me. Her fingers dig into my back, almost hard enough to draw blood.

“Don’t leave,” she whispers.

I wrap my arms around her and watch as her tight expression softens. She loosens her grip and snuggles into my chest. I hold her close and kiss the top of her head.

I know she’s dreaming of him again. Dreaming of when he left. It pains me that she still thinks of him. I wonder if she’d still be with him if he hadn’t been so stupid.

I try to hate him for the hurt he caused her, but it’s hard to hate him completely. He led her to me.

What if are irrelevant, because she’s here in my arms now. That’s what matters.   

“Never,” I whisper back knowing she can’t hear me.

I’ll never leave her like he did. I can’t leave her. I can’t break her like he did. It would destroy me.

I can’t believe she would come to me though. An Ex-Gray Warden, Apostate…possessed Mage. She’s seen me lose control. She saw my almost murder that poor girl, but still she stayed. She didn’t shrink back or strike out. She was there and she came after me. She still wanted me.

She the amazing woman that walked into my life looking for maps to the Deep Roads. The one place I swore I would never go again. But for her I did it, and I’d do it again.  

Amazing is an inadequate word for her. She is everything. Caring, passionate, funny, smart, resourceful, strong, witty, and beautiful.   

No I can never leave the one bright light in my life. She makes me feel like myself again. In some moments she chases Justice away and he fades away to the back of my mind.

I know I’ll fight against Justice. I’ll find another way to help the Mages. I can’t go through with his…our plan. There has to be some other way. I can’t lose her. A person can’t live without their heart. She is my heart.

"I’ll love you till the end."     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song “Trampoline” by Never Shout Never. 
> 
> The last line is also from the song. 
> 
> When I heard this song I immediately thought of Anders being with Hawke after Fenris left her.


End file.
